DnD Hallownest
by Carrot fish
Summary: A fun game between friends take place in the world of Hollow Knight. Before the fall of the kingdom of Hallownest and the disappearance of the Place King. Follow the adventure of the characters, we have drama, action, story telling, backstabbing and even romance.


This dnd takes place before the fall of Hallownest and the disappearance of the Pale King. If there's any grammar error please excuse me, but enough of that and enjoy the story! Though it might include some bad words in there too

Zombo and Marthia is the head dnd, so they will be the one who make the plot.

Ps. The vessel in this universe can talk normally like any bugs

Ps. (again) If the Character failed a death save three times, it means that the character is dead and cannot be played _foreverrrrr_

"Character talking"

 _(The player talking)_

* * *

Quest 1: Helping Weaver Friend (part 1)

Across the windy plain of Howling Cliffs and the twisty caverns of King's Pass, lies a small town called Dirtmouth. Life seems to flourish there as the light from the lamps shine in the darkness. Bugs are walking through town talking to neighbors and making trades.

Everything are going fine for the bugs except for one particular bug, a sadden weaver sitting on a bench seems to have something on it's mind.

 _(I approach her – Bluefish)_

A lone vessel walking through the town, take notice of this and walked towards the weaver.

"What's the matter?" Asked the vessel.

The weaver looked up to the strange bug wearing dark blue cloak and a gem on her cloak with butterfly wings, four horns, two curved upwards and two curved down.

 _(So we have formed a party? – Slayer)_

"Oh, it's terrible. I was walking through the mushroom filled land when a group of mantises stole my bag full of important things that I need to take back to Deepnest! I don't what to do" Said the weaver, sadly.

"I'll help get your things back, don't worry" The vessel said, trying to cheer the little weaver up.

 _(I don't think we have, it's up to fish to gather us – Zombo)_

"Y-You will? Oh, but you may want to visit the Tavern first and find some more people to help you. The mantises are vicious fighters" Said the little weaver.

 _(Oh boy – Bluefish)_

"Sure! I'll go there" The vessel then carries the weaver and lead down into the well.

* * *

-Players talking— (player & Character, you don't need to remember them yet)

Zombo – Toze

Pan – Sitee

Bluefish – Clarine

Slayer – Calmasis

Angle – Renthruh

Moon – Narkum

* * *

 _(Oh god a tavern – Zombo)_

 _("You all meet at a tavern" the good ol', reliable start – Pan)_

 _(Typical tavern, can I get into a pub brawl? – Slayer)_

 _(Like a cave? – Bluefish)_

 _(That's cavern blue – Slayer)_

 _(I'll brawl you Cal – Zombo)_

 _(Taverns are like inns or pubs – Slayer)_

 _(Hey Cal LET'S BRAWL – Zombo)_

 _(Let's go Toze – Slayer)_

 _(So…shall I go to the tavern? – Blue)_

 _(Fucking FITE ME...why are we brawling? – Zombo)_

 _(I don't know – Slayer)_

 _(Eh it's Toze, he probably brawl because of something stupid, not an actual brawl maybe like an arm wrestle – Zombo)_

* * *

Outside the Tavern, a moth with blue cloak can be seen flying around in circle warming up his wings. When he saw a vessel with a weaver following after her go into the tavern. He flew down to the ground and decided to enters the place, wondering why they're here.

 _(God nice – Zombo)_

In the tavern, there's another vessel, two horns curved downwards, wearing royal blue cloak with three golden buttons, buying some arrows and a mosskin with bright green-eyed can be seen sipping on a bowl of water(tm), but stop he noticed a weaver entering the tavern.

 _(Ok I got an IDEA – Zombo)_

 _(? – Blue)_

The small mosskin approached the newcomers with curiosity. The vessel saw him and waved casually.

"Oh, wow. A weaver? I heard they live deeeeeep underground!" Said the mosskin enthusiastically.

"I wasn't expecting to meet one up here!" He said.

The moth that had followed them came up to great the vessel and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Renthruh" He avoid talking to the weaver whose seems clearly scared by the amount of bugs.

And on the corner of the tavern. A big mosskin with beard who was minding his own business, accidentally bumps into a grimmkin. It seems like there's going to be biiiiiiiiig argument between the two soon.

* * *

 _(Oh god, I just realized your name is an anagram of Zote – Slayer)_

 _(SHHH…..no it's not – Zombo)_

 _(If you say it as "toes" it's also said with the same sounds a zote – Angle)_

 _(Oh nu, idk what to say – Blue)_

* * *

Back to the front of the tavern, the mosskin noticed that the weaver is looking uncomfortable quickly said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you!"

The weaver nods it's head, looking much better than before. The vessel then told the two why they're here and asked, "Could you please help us?"

The mosskin thought for a bit before saying, "Alright, I'll help. If you can forgive me"

"I forgive you, but we need help getting my bag back" the weaver said.

"Mantises? Stealing? But I heard they were honorable fighters!" Said the mosskin, confused.

A shout rang from the corner of the bar. "HEY! Wats ya deal man, Watch where ya going" The big mosskin yelled angrily.

 _(Oh boy – Blue)_

"Watch where I'm going? You were the one walked into me!" The grimmkin said furiously.

"I wouldn't WALK INTO YOU IF YOU DONT STAND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM"

"I can stand where I want!" The bearded mosskin replied.

"Well, maybe we cou-" The small mosskin got cut off as the sound from another side of the tavern seems to get louder.

"What's with the shouting?" He asked.

The vessel that bought the arrows notices a fight brewing yelled back,

"Calm the fuck down. Are y'all really going to kill each other over a shoulder bump?"

"HEY NO ONE ASK FOR YA OPINION" Yelled the big mosskin.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, VESSEL" Followed by the grimmkin.

 _(rAsCiSm – Moon)_

The small mosskin, noticed the commotion. Holds up a finger to tell the weaver to wait, as he steps away to see the bearded mosskin and grimmkin arguing.

"Oh no, are there going to be a fight?" Said the vessel nervously.

The moth that is standing with the vessel finally see the green-eyed mosskin. He recognized him as Sitee and turned to ask if they should help broke the fight in thieves cant.

(Thieves cant, an ability that only fellow thieves can understand what you're saying, good for if you want to one else to know what you're saying)

The mosskin, now known as Sitee. Noticed the moth as Ren, signals that he's not sure what to do but was very glad to see him again.

The bartender of the place, now bored of the commotion yelled on top of his lungs, "If you two wants to fight, go do it outside! I have customers to take care of and you two are upsetting them"

"Oh my bad, my good sir. We're very sorry for our actions, aren't we?" The grimmkin glares back at the mosskin threatingly.

Ren takes the vessel and the weaver with him to mosskin and grimmkin and asked, "Hey, you two what's the matter?"

"Oh nothing my good moth. It's all in the past not" Said the grimmkin, already forgetting the past argument.

"Thank goodness" The vessel sigh, relieved.

"That's good to know, and who is this friend you seem to have found?" The Renthruh asked.

"So my small vessel, and friend weaver. I see you are in a spot of trouble" Said the grimmkin, ignoring the latter question.

"Yes we are, can you please help us?" Replied the vessel.

"Why of course! How can I be of assistance?" Asked the grimmkin

 _(I could talk at this point but it'd be weird since I haven't up till now – Angle)_

"From what I was told, this poor weaver had her belonging taken from her by a pack of mantises" Sitee said.

"This weaver here needs help getting her things back from the mantises" The vessel also said.

"Anyways, I'd be happy to venture out with you guys, so how about you help us help her?" He said to the grimmkin.

Unknown to them, a group of mantises are watching at them with keen eyes

* * *

 _(Sorry, who is staring suspiciously? – Slayer)_

 _(Mantises sitting in the corner are staring at us – Pan)_

 _(Oh no – Blue)_

 _(Oh right – Slayer)_

 _(haha – Blue)_

* * *

The grimmkin took notice of them and look back to the weaver,

"Say there my weaver friend, those aren't the mantises you recognize, are they?"

"No…I don't think so…" The small weaver said.

Hearing that, the bearded mosskin and Ren look back at the group of mantises, decided to glare back at them.

 _-Toze makes an Intimidation check!—(14 – 2 = 12)_

 _-Renthruh makes an Intimidation check!—(4 + 5 = 9)_

Sitee looked at the two and said nervously, "Um…guys…could we just…talk to them, maybe?"

"Um…why are they staring…?" The vessel looks at the two and decided to go with the flow and look at the mantises….angrily.

 _-Clarine makes an Intimidation check!—(10 + 0 = 10)_

But failed, instead, she looked like a puffed up Fungling.

 _(Blue's too cute to intimidate anything – Zombo)_

 _(I'm not that_ **cute** _– Blue)_

"Well, if you don't recognize them as enemies. Maybe we can ask them if they know about the thieves" Sitee said, hopefully.

The grimmkin think for a moment before saying, "Well then, I say we just go and ask them whether they know anything about this"

"Let's go then!" The vessel eagerly said.

Sitee then walked up to the mantises, signaling the weaver to follow

The group of adventurers, now consist of 2 vessels, 2 mosskins, 1 grimmkin and 1 moth walked up to the three mantises.

Toze, being a hot-headed mosskin he was. Looked at one of the mantises with the face that said _"Let's brawl"_

 _- Toze makes a Strength check!—(5 + 3 = 8)_

 _-Toze makes a Athletics check!—(7 + 3 = 10)_

The mantis answered by looking at Toze face with a smug look.

The grimmkin (Let's just call him Calmasis now) ignores Toze and asked the other mantises on the table,

"Why hello there! Say, this weaver here was robbed earlier. She says a group of mantis bandits were responsible. Being respectable mantises, would you happened to know a group of mantises fitting the description?"

Toze and the mantis were still having a silence battle of wits and guts, arm wrestling each other when….

 _(oh no – Blue)_

 _-Toze makes a Athletics check!—(_ _ **20**_ _\+ 3 =_ _23)_

 _(Can I make a check to defuse the situation? – Slayer)_

 _(oh gosh – Blue)_

 _(Practically headbutting each other now, lol – Pan)_

Suddenly Zote, with strength out of nowhere, beat the mantis in an arm wrestle.

The two groups look at Toze with amazement in their eyes. Then the defeated mantis spoke up, "You are quite a strong warrior, bush. As a reward, we'll tell you about the ones who stole from the small spider"

The other mantis then said, "The one you saw, little spider. Must have been the youngling from our mantis tribe, they are quite a rebel, but they are just kids"

Calmasis replied, "Why thank you! Do you happened to know where these youngsters reside?"

Sitee also asked, "Erm, well, do you have any information about this splinter group's whereabouts?"

The mantises looked at each other before saying, "Someplace where greenery mixed with grayness of Crossroads"

"Oh, thank you for this information. Shall we go investigate, party?" Sitee said.

Clarine (The vessel) wanted to give them something as a gift for the mantises kindness, looks around the tavern.

* * *

 _(Can I give them honey lemon tea? – Blue)_

 _(Blue. What? – Zombo)_

 _(Honey, as in the food? – Slayer)_

 _(As in, lemon tea with honey. I think blue's just meme-ing – Pan)_

 _(You don't even have honey – Zombo)_

 _(What? But I got them from the bees – Blue)_

 _(Blue is too innocent to meme – Slayer)_

* * *

She got an idea and walked up to the bartender, asking for three cups and four flasks of honey lemon tea. The bartender looked down at the vessel and handed the drinks to her. She happily took the drinks and gave him a proper sum of geos.

The vessel then put four flasks of tea in her inventory and gave the other three glasses for the mantises.

"Thank you little one" The mantises accepted her offer and drinks it.

Continuing the conversation, Calmasis replied back to the mosskin, "I know of a small area where the greenery of Greenpath mingles with the crossroads"

He then asked, "Should we go there?"

"Maybe we should…" Clarine replied, thinking.

"I'm in" The vessel (now dubbed Narkum because they never introduce themselves properly, but for the sake of readers…) that no one took notices of said.

* * *

 _(So, we agree on going – Pan)_

 _(Before we go, I gave the mantises honey lemon tea – Blue)_

 _(Radiance Thonk – Angle)_

 _(Pale King Thonk – Moon)_

 _(I'm sure they would appreciate ale more – Slayer)_

 _(Bluefish, already hopping on the first romance option – Pan)_

 _(no u – Blue)_

 _(gay – Zombo)_

 _(anyways, let's go! – Pan)_

 _(Before we go, I wanna ask one more question – Slayer)_

 _(Ask away – Pan)_

* * *

"Does this splinter group happen to consist of adults or petras?" Cal asked.

One of the mantises looks at Calmasis and said, "Mostly are petras"

" _Well_ , let's find em I guess" Renthruh said, emphasizing on the word _"well"_.

"Very _well_ , thank you for your cooperation. We shall explore and tell you what we find" Sitee said.

* * *

 _(Ah, right,_ _well_ _is still a meme – Pan)_

 _(Also, please no well jokes – Slayer)_

 _(Also please well jokes – Moon)_

* * *

"Yay! Group hugs" Clarine then hugs at the closest bug she could grab at.

Calmasis looked at Ren and Sitee with a puzzled expression.

"Renthruth, I'm not sure I'm imagining it, but it sounded like you just made a well joke…wait, Sitee, you too?"

Clarine asked Cal, oblivious to the event that is happening, "What joke?"

" _Well_ , the well had access to some underground passage" Sitee said while wriggling his eyebrow.

 _(facepalm - Blue)_

Narkum leaves the place without saying a word

 _(lol – Pan)_

"So the entrance is down that well. Let's go!" Calmasis said before flying down, followed by the others.


End file.
